All I want for christmas
by Kamala1
Summary: Le chemin de Traverse est enneigé, illuminé, enchanté par la magie de Noël... Lily vient y chercher un peu de gaité sans savoir qu'elle y trouvera beaucoup plus... one shot LilyJames


**All I want for Christmas**

_J'ai lu quelques one shot sur Noël qui m'ont fait complètement craquer… et bien que le 24 et le 25 décembre soient déjà passés, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire un petit moi aussi._

_**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKRowling_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer !_

Les chants de Noël emplissaient la rue. Les boutiques s'étaient revêtues de guirlandes multicolores, et des boules rouges, dorées, et vertes ensorcelées flottaient dans l'air. Des petites fées virevoltaient par-ci par-là et ressemblaient aux étoiles qui égayaient le ciel la nuit. Comme pour ajouter un peu plus de magie à cette atmosphère chimérique, des flocons de neige s'étaient remis à tomber venant épaissir un peu plus la couche blanche qui tapissait le sol et les toits.

Bien qu'il soit 19 heures, les boutiques étaient encore pleines, les enfants couraient dans la rue en se lançant des boules de neige ensorcelées (quelques uns avaient même fait quelques bonhommes de neige tandis que leurs mamans achetaient des cadeaux de dernière minute). L'un d'eux faillit bousculer une jolie jeune fille rousse, emmitouflée d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe tous d'eux verts, et d'un manteau moldu blanc. Le petit garçon qui avait manqué de la faire tomber commença à balbutier des excuses mais la jeune fille lui pardonna d'un sourire.

Rien ne pouvait la fâcher un jour comme celui-là. Tout ici semblait si magique ! Lily (car c'était son nom), s'assit sur un banc (après avoir épousseté la neige et avoir lancé un sort pour rendre le bois sec et chaud) et poussa un sourire de contentement. Elle avait eu raison de s'échapper quelques heures de la maison. Non qu'elle n'aimait pas fêter Noël en famille, mais sa sœur, Pétunia, l'étouffait avec sa jalousie. Puis il y avait cette mélancolie qu'elle avait ressenti quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait toujours aimé cette saison de fêtes mais cette année, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Elle s'était alors dit que voir un peu de magie lui ferait du bien car même si elle était née dans une famille moldue, c'était au monde de la sorcellerie qu'elle appartenait. Et, en effet, être assise là, dans le Chemin de Traverse illuminé et enneigé était quelque chose d'apaisant. Un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune fille… cet endroit lui donnait une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. La féerie de Noël… elle qui pensait ne plus jamais croiser son chemin depuis qu'elle ne croyait plus au père de Noël… elle était de retour.

« _J'ai eu tort de ne jamais être venue ici à cette période_ » pensa-t-elle.

Mais les années précédentes, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin.

« _Ce doit être extraordinaire, aussi, de passer Noël à Pourdlard…_ »

Elle ferma les yeux, heureuse, et se dit que c'était agréable de tout oublier pendant un instant… mais à peine avait-elle pensé ces mots que tout revint. Elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle était ici. Ce n'était pas le monde de la sorcellerie qui lui manquait. Ce n'était pas non plus sa sœur qui l'étouffait. C'était _lui_. Elle avait mis du temps à se l'avouer mais le vide qui persistait dans son cœur, c'était l'absence de cette personne en particulier. La jeune fille soupira et se frotta les yeux d'un geste las.

« _James Potter_ »

Elle en avait mis du temps, mais elle s'était rendue compte quelques mois auparavant qu'elle était amoureuse de ce garçon et ce depuis six ans. Il lui avait pourtant couru après pendant cinq ans, et elle n'avait cessé de le repousser tout en sachant que, dans le fond, il reviendrait toujours. Mais voilà… un jour, au début de cette année (leur septième à Poudlard), il n'était pas revenu. Depuis, il avait une copine et ça avait l'air assez sérieux entre eux (bien que ça ne fasse que trois mois, ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se séparer).

C'est toujours quand la personne se détourne de vous qu'on se rend compte de ses sentiments pour elle. Lily ne se souvenait pas exactement quand elle en avait pris conscience. Est-ce le jour où il avait cessé de la regarder ? Où il ne lui avait à peine décoché un regard au petit déjeuner ? Ou est-ce le jour où il l'a vu main dans la main avec cette fille, l'air serein ? La copine de James aurait été une pouffe, ou une bêcheuse détestable, Lily n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à la détester de tout son cœur. Mais voilà… c'était une fille de Serdaigle, Hélène Carter, sérieuse, calme, posée et discrète avec qui Lily avait partagé quelques discussions très intéressantes et qu'elle avait toujours respecté. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas haïr Hélène parce qu'elle sortait avec le gars qu'elle, Lily, avait repoussé toutes ces années.

En plus de souffrir parce qu'elle avait perdu, peut-être pour toujours, le garçon qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'admettre, voilà qu'en plus elle culpabilisait de vouloir détester Hélène qui avait toujours été une fille assez sympathique avec elle. Le pire c'est qu'Hélène venait toujours converser avec elle de tant à autre, et Lily était obligée de lui répondre, de lui sourire, ce qui lui faisait mal à chaque fois.

« _Mais pensons à autre chose !_ » se dit-elle.

Lily balaya rapidement ses pensées d'un geste et se força à sourire.

« _Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le jour de pleurer sur son sort !_ »

Lily se releva rapidement et, avec entrain, se remit à marcher dans la neige. Elle allait s'immerger dans la magie de Noël, s'y plonger entièrement, et oublier durant ces quelques heures sa vie de tous les jours. De ses lèvres, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, s'échappèrent quelques paroles qu'elle avait tant et tant chantonné quand elle était enfant.

« - Sur le long chemin

Tout blanc de neige blanche… »

Quelques enfants se retournèrent et lui offrirent un grand sourire avant de passer leur chemin en chantonnant à leur tour.

« - Joyeux joyeux Noël aux mille

bougies qu'enchantent vers le ciel

les cloches de la nuit… »

Elle s'était arrêtée devant la librairie Fleury and Botts et regardait les livres que l'on avait mis en vitrine. Ce livre de conte pour enfants aux illustrations animées plairait sûrement à sa petite cousine de six ans… malheureusement, elle ne devait pas savoir que Lily était une sorcière. La jeune fille rousse soupira et continua son chemin.

« Vive le vent, vive le vent,

vive le vent d'hiver

qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant

dans les grands sapins verts… »

C'est devant l'animalerie que ses pas la guidèrent. La jeune fille hésita avant de s'y arrêter. Elle avait perdu son hibou durant l'été et elle avait tellement été malheureuse qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de le remplacer. Mais une pancarte attira son attention et l'attendrit :

« _Ames charitables demandées pour pauvres petites créatures à l'abandon en période de Noël_. »

Alors même des sorciers pouvait abandonner leurs animaux ? Lily secoua la tête, attristée et, sans hésiter entra dans la boutique. Lily se dirigea directement vers le coin où « _les animaux à adopter contre bons soins_ » se trouvaient. Le vendeur s'intéressa tout de suite à elle.

« - Vous voulez faire un heureux pour Noël ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« - Oui » lui répondit-elle, « ça me fait mal au cœur de les voir tout seul un jour comme celui-là. »

L'homme acquiesça.

« - Ca fait du bien de voir des personnes comme vous car je ne laisserai pas partir ces pauvres bêtes dans les mains de n'importe qui ! »

Lily hocha la tête, compréhensive, mais le vendeur s'était tourné vers un client qui venait d'entrer. La jeune fille n'y prêta pas grande attention car elle venait de tomber devant la plus adorable des frimousses de chat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était dans un carton, avec ses frères et sœurs, et devait être âgé d'environ trois mois. Il avait des yeux vert émeraude et un pelage noir et blanc qui lui donnait un air filou.

« - Il est adorable. » murmura-t-elle complètement sous le charme.

« - A mon avis, si tu regardes bien, Evans, tu devrais plutôt dire qu'_elle _est adorable. »

La jeune fille, qui avait pris le… enfin _la chatte_ dans ses bras, sursauta et, sans même se retourner, sut qui était derrière elle. Elle risqua quand même un coup d'œil et elle crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

« - Potter… » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Lily soupira.

« _Toujours aussi craquant en plus_. »

« - Tu as perdu ta langue ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle était restée plantée, la bouche ouverte, le chat dans les bras, devant celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues et elle se mit, à sa plus grande horreur, à bafouiller.

« - Je… merci du conseil... en effet, c'est une chatte. Je la prend. A plus. »

Et elle se précipita vers le vendeur pour régler l'adoption avant de sortir de la boutique sans se retourner. Son cœur battait trop fort, sa vue était embrouillée. Les chants de noël ne s'échappaient plus de sa bouche et elle avait une profonde envie de pleurer. Elle prit le chaton et l'emmitoufla dans son manteau. Bien qu'elle ait adopté ce petit être abandonné et sans défense, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être venue au Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait voulu penser à autre chose et c'était le contraire qui lui était arrivé. Elle était tellement troublée, plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit pas la voix qui l'appelait.

« - Evans ! Evans ! »

Elle n'entendit pas non plus la personne qui courait après elle.

« - Evans ! … Lily ! »

Seule une main se posant sur son bras l'arrêta et la sortit de sa torpeur. Lily se retourna et vit à nouveau les cheveux en broussaille de James, ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux noisettes… James tout entier. Le petit chat s'agita un peu sous son manteau et elle enleva un bouton craignant qu'il ait du mal à respirer.

« - Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? » lui demande James.

Mais la jeune fille préféra lui répondre par une autre question.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle peut-être un peu trop vivement.

« - Je me promène. » répondit le jeune homme qui avait à nouveau un sourire amusé.

Elle haussa un sourcil, dubitative.

« - Tout seul ? »

« - Remus est en famille, Peter est en voyage en Russie avec sa mère et Sirius est sûrement au coin du feu avec sa copine du moment. »

Lily se mordit la langue mais pas assez vite : les mots étaient déjà sortis de sa bouche.

« - Tu n'es pas avec Hélène ? »

Son cœur se serra avant même qu'elle ait fini de poser sa question mais elle garda contenance devant James… du moins évita-t-elle son regard scrutateur.

« - Comme tu vois, » répondit-il d'une voix posée, « je ne suis pas avec Hélène, je suis seul. »

Voulait-il dire seul pour la soirée ou seul… seul ? La jeune fille secoua la tête et préféra arrêter de trop réfléchir.

« - Je fais les boutiques de dernière minute. » expliqua-t-elle alors que le maraudeur ne lui avait posé aucune question. « Mes cousins sont arrivées au dernier moment pour me faire une surprise et je n'ai rien à leur offrir. »

Lily se demanda pendant quelques secondes pourquoi elle avait dit ça, surtout que sa famille était moldue et qu'à part à ses parents et sa sœur, elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle était une sorcière (ayant peur, après celle de Pétunia, de leur réaction). Mais elle n'avait pas fini de parler sans réfléchir.

« - Tu veux venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle à James.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de baragouiner des sottises comme ça devant le jeune homme ? Etait-ce l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de lui demander… ce qu'elle venait de lui demander ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Pourquoi James accepterait-il de passer sa soirée de réveillon avec une fille qui l'avait insulté pensant six ans ?

Pourtant, il lui sourit et accepta.

« - Avec plaisir, Lily. »

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre et préféra ne rien dire. Ils se mirent alors à marcher côte à côte, silencieusement dans la rue qui était toujours enneigée, décorée, illuminée et aussi bruyante. Elle regarda, les joues légèrement rosées, une petite fée voler à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« - C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda James.

« - Oui, c'est magnifique. » souffla-t-elle.

Et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne parle, Lily se sentait bizarrement bien. Etre là, près de lui, lui faisait oublier le froid qui s'était installé entre eux depuis quelques mois et le fait qu'il avait une copine. Elle se dit qu'une fois qu'il serait parti, elle aurait peut-être à nouveau mal mais pour l'instant, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même. Cette sensation était peut-être due à la féerie de Noël… quoiqu'il en soit, pour les quelques moments où elle le pouvait, elle voulait en profiter.

Une petite fille soudain la bouscula et elle perdit l'équilibre. Mais au lieu de se retrouver le derrière dans la neige, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la retenir. Elle leva les yeux. C'était James. Elle n'entendit même pas la fillette s'excuser.

« - Ca va ? » lui demanda James.

Lily lui sourit.

« - Oui, merci James. »

Le regard du jeune homme se troubla, peut-être à cause de son sourire ou parce qu'elle l'avait appelé pour la première fois par son prénom… Il rougit et détourna le regard.

« - Heu… je… » balbutia-t-il, « je vais faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch… »

« - Bien. » lui répondit Lily, un peu sonnée. « Je t'attends là. »

Le jeune homme s'éloigna rapidement et elle s'assit, tout étourdie, sur le banc sur lequel elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Le chaton passa une tête par l'ouverture de son manteau et elle le caressa distraitement.

« - Je vais t'appeler Noël, ma petite chatounette. » lui dit-elle, un peu rêveuse.

Mais son euphorie ne fut que passagère. Les minutes passèrent et James ne revenait pas. Elle se mit à craindre qu'il se soit sauvé, qu'elle lui ait fait peur pour elle ne savait quelle raison… ses yeux s'humidifièrent et deux minutes plus tard, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle sanglotait sur son banc. C'était donc ça l'amour : une euphorie qui se change soudain en désespoir… comme une guirlande de Noël qui s'allume et s'éteint sans cesse.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Lily ? » demanda une voix près d'elle.

« - C'est James ! » gémit-elle, la tête entre les mains. « Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas ! »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce qu'il allait rejoindre la fille qu'il aime, Hélène ! »

« - Hélène ? Ah, désolé mais ce n'est pas avec elle que je suis, là. »

Lily sursauta et releva vivement les yeux. James était assis près d'elle, sur le banc et avait ce sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« - C'est trop mignon. » dit-il tandis que la jeune fille le dévisageait, sans voix. « ta petite chatte te lèche les larmes qui coulent sur ta joue. »

« - Elle s'appelle Noël. » dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Le jeune homme sourit et tendit sa main pour caresser la tête de Noël.

« - Tu as eu raison de l'appeler comme ça. Ce jour est vraiment magique. » murmura-t-il.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Lily ne réussit pas à détourner la tête, comme hypnotisée.

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Hélène ? »

C'était comme si une autre fille parlait à sa place, elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments.

« - Parce que ce n'est pas avec elle que je veux être ce soir… »

« - Ah bon ? Et avec qui tu veux être ? »

« - Une fille… une fille qui n'a qu'un mot à dire pour me retenir auprès d'elle pour l'éternité. » il sembla réfléchir puis secoua la tête. « Non, ça ne va pas ce que je viens de dire, ça fait beaucoup trop grandiloquent. »

« - Non, pas du tout. » s'écria Lily. « Je trouve ça très romantique. » Puis elle ajouta comme pour elle même, « elle a de la chance cette fille ! »

James lui lança un regard qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer puis il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

« - Tiens, c'est pour toi. » lui dit-il sans oser la regarder.

Lily l'attrapa, et lui adressa un merci un peu gauche.

« - C'est très gentil James. »

« - De rien. » murmura le jeune homme.

Elle commença à déballer le paquet mais James l'en empêcha.

« - Non, ça me gêne un peu… fais-le quand tu seras seule chez toi. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise. Elle vit le jeune homme rougir puis soudain se lever.

« - Bon, je vais y aller. » dit il doucement.

Et sous le regard médusé de Lily, il commença à s'éloigner.

« _Mais… je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Pas maintenant !_ »

Non, c'était trop tôt, elle sentait déjà le vide s'installer à nouveau en elle. La jeune fille se leva brusquement et, sans réfléchir, se mit à courir après James, retenant Noël contre son cœur.

« - Non ! James ! Attends. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et Lily, essoufflée, s'arrêta devant lui.

« - Reste encore un peu. » lui dit-elle d'une traite.

James haussa un sourcil.

« - Seulement un peu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« - Pour l'éternité serait trop grandiloquent. » rétorqua-t-elle, un peu rouge.

Il caressa sa joue et secoua la tête.

« - Non, moi je trouve ça romantique. »

En une fraction de seconde, le cœur de la jeune fille s'allégea et elle se jeta dans les bras de James.

C'est la tête enfouie dans le cou de James que la jeune fille se remit à chantonner.

« - Et le vieux monsieur descend  
vers le village  
C'est l'heure où tout est sage  
et l'ombre danse au coin du feu  
Mais dans chaque maison  
il flotte un air de fête partout  
la table est prête et l'on entend  
la même chanson »

James posa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Lily et enchaîna.

« - Vive le vent, vive le vent,

vive le vent d'hiver… »

Lily sourit. Les enfants, gambadant autour d'eux, les regardaient en souriant et continuaient leur chemin, main dans la main, en chantonnant. Les fées voletaient toujours au dessus d'eux. La chatte ronronnait, bien au chaud, sous le manteau, entre eux deux. Les guirlandes pouvaient continuer à s'allumer et s'éteindre, Lily s'en moquait éperdument. Elle savait qu'à présent, avec James, ce serait tous les jours Noël.

Désolée pour les quelques fautes éventuelles, il est 1h43 du matin ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! (quoique un peu tardif…)


End file.
